Last wake-up call
by Muizeke83
Summary: Something always has to happen before they come to senses!


**Last wake-up call**

"I'm tired."

"I'm ordering you to stay awake!"

"I can't…"

"Don't you dare close your eyes! Chakotay! No, damn it! Wake up!"

Kathryn Janeway tried her best to shake him back into consciousness, but this time it didn't work. She needed the Doctor, fast.

Where was Voyager? Why weren't they found yet?

The tears that streamed down her face surprised her. She wiped them away angrily, forcing down the ones that threatened to follow, but she lost the battle.

She pulled her Commander close to her chest and silently started praying.

It became clear to her; she loved him more than she ever dared to admit to herself.

Would she ever get the chance to tell him? By the looks of it, she was afraid that she had let the chance pass her by.

"Stay with me Chakotay! They're coming, just hang in there for a little longer." She whispered in his ear.

That moment, the all too familiar blue light shimmered them out of their situation. Just in time.

XXXXX

_Three days earlier_

"Shields at 65%." Tuvok informed his Captain.

"Hail them!" she ordered, her nails digging into the arms of her chair in frustration. Another hotheaded alien that didn't think to talk before opening fire.

"They're not responding." Harry Kim said.

"Return fire!"

"There's another vessel approaching, charging weapons." said Seven.

"Evasive pattern Omega 3. Hail them again."

Things were getting very hectic. Fingers were flying across consoles, orders were given, and claxons were blaring. Captain Janeway was getting more and more frustrated. She wasn't in the mood to get into a dirty fight.

"No response." Harry said again.

"They have penetrated our aft shield."Tuvok informed again.

"Reroute auxiliary power and resume fire. Disable their weapons array!"

Tuvok did his magic and after the third strike, their enemy was dead in the water.

"Captain, they're hailing us," Harry reported.

"Oh, NOW they want to talk. On screen." She put on her diplomatic face and waited for the image of her attacker. A man came into view, gold colored skin with purplish eyes, no other distinct features except a bleeding gash over his left eye. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. Would you mind telling me what the hostility was for?"

"You are trespassing!" the alien growled.

"I'm sorry, we are not familiar with this part of space. We didn't know we were in your territory. If you cease fire and let us pass, we will be out of your hair in no time." She really wasn't in the mood.

"Not a chance."

Janeway rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "You do realize we outgun you." She threatened. She saw Chakotay turn his head to look at her from the corner of her eye.

The alien seemed to think things over and eventually gave in. "Fine! Get the hell out of here!" The alien cut the communication and the vessel disappeared from sensors.

"What was that all about?" Chakotay finally asked her.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be in my ready room." she said as she rose from her seat and left the bridge. Chakotay watched her as she disappeared.

Janeway walked over to her replicator and ordered a 40-year-old scotch. She took a sip and she relished the light burning sensation it left at the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and sighed again when her door chime rang. She recycled her glass and headed for the couch on the upper level. "Come in." she said as she planted her feet on the table and let her head fall back on the back cushions. She knew it was Chakotay.

"I'm not in the mood, Commander."

Chakotay sat down next to her and waited. She opened one eye and looked at him. "I know, not very diplomatic, but opening fire without any cause… not too friendly either."

"Are you okay, Kathryn?"

"I'm fine." Her standard answer. When he didn't react, she sat up and buried her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "I'm tired," she confessed.

"That's understandable. Kathryn, you've been working around the clock lately. You need a break."

"Is that an order? I outrank you, you know." She tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious Kathryn, you can't keep going like this." He lightly touched her forearm, trying to get her full attention.

She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled her half crooked smile and placed her hand on top of his. "I know, but what do you expect me to do? Take a vacation? I can't Chakotay! The crew and Voyager need a Captain."

"They need a well-rested Captain, not one that's on the verge of a breakdown."

"I'm not on the verge."

"And what do you call that stunt you pulled just now? That was not at all like you, Kathryn." He interrupted her bluntly.

She sighed again, the third time in less than ten minutes. He was right, she had to agree, but she couldn't admit that.

"Let's just get out of this part of space, and then we'll see…" She rose from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. Chakotay looked up and smiled at her. She returned the smile and nodded. "I promise."

Chakotay followed her down the two stairs, but before his feet could touch the last one, he shimmered out of sight. Janeway turned in panic, but she also felt the unmistakable feel of being transported. She tried to tap her comm. badge, but it was already too late. They weren't on Voyager anymore.

Xxxxx

One hit! A second hit!

"A ship just decloaked off our port stern!" Paris yelled, trying to maneuver out of the heat.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Sir, it seems that neither Captain Janeway nor Commander Chakotay is on the ship." Everyone turned their heads towards Harry in confusion.

"Can you locate them, Ensign?" Tuvok asked.

Harry located them immediately. "They are on the alien ship."

"Can you identify the aliens?"

"It's the same vessel we encountered earlier. It's arming weapons again." Harry informed. Third hit.

Tuvok read his console, shields at 53%. They had to do something, but it was too dangerous with the Captain and Commander being aboard the alien vessel. Suddenly it was gone.

"They have recloaked." Tom said angrily.

"Try hailing them." Tuvok said.

"No response. Sir, they have vanished." Harry said grimly.

Tuvok thought for a moment. "It seems logical that the alien will return to set some demands. We will stay here and repair all damages. We have to be ready for another attack."

"Aye Sir." Everyone acknowledged and got down to business.

"I can't seem to find a door. I've gone around this wall at least two times and it appears seamless." Chakotay said to Janeway.

It was difficult to see in the dim light, but it looked like they rematerialized in a two-by-two meter room with no windows or doors. It felt damp and a weird smell that she couldn't identify hung in the air.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Janeway started, but her words weren't cold yet when a hidden door opened and revealed their abductor.

The golden alien looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Release us immediately!" Janeway ordered, but that just made him laugh out loud.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands, Captain." He took a step forward and made himself tall. He was at least one head taller than Chakotay and just as broad chested.

"Why are we here? What's your purpose?" she asked sternly.

"I did a scan of your ship and I found something of interest to me."

"And what would that be?" Janeway was curious.

"Your warp core."

"Out of the question!" Chakotay stepped in between them. Janeway took a step forward and gently touched his shoulder.

"Voyager doesn't run without its warp core. We can't possibly grant that request." She tried her diplomatic tactic. "There must surely be something else we can offer you."

"No warp core, no chance that I'll release you!" the alien snapped and turned to leave the room.

"Wait! Mister…"

"Kof'tl."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement, Mr. Kof'tl. If I can just contact my ship, I'll talk to my Chief Engineering and…"

"NO!" he cut her off. "I will contact your ship, and I will tell them my demands, or they will never see you two again!"

Just before the alien went out the door, Chakotay leapt forward trying to grab Kof'tls arms, but it was like the tall man had eyes on the back of his head. Chakotay didn't even reach the man, when his large fist swung around and hit Chakotay in the chest. He flew past Kathryn and hit the wall with a loud bang, immediately losing consciousness.

Janeway turned around in shock and kneeled down beside him to check his vitals. He was still breathing, but out cold. She turned back around, only to see the door close. This wasn't going to be easy…

Xxxxx

Two days had past without any demands from the alien ship. Harry worked nonstop to find any clue as to where it had gone, but no luck. He realized that they just had to wait longer, until the alien chose to contact Voyager.

All repairs had been completed, Voyager was ready for confrontation, but the wait was nerve wrecking. Then the call came. Harry worked his magic on the console trying to locate the Captain and Commander on the alien vessel, but it didn't go as easy as he thought it would. He just couldn't get a lock on them.

"I want to talk to your superior officer, NOW!" the alien growled at Tom. Tuvok walked onto the bridge and sat down in Janeway's chair.

"I am the senior officer on the ship. Please state your term so we can come to an agreement." Tuvok said calmly.

"Your warp core!"

"You're crazy!" Tom laughed out loud.

"Mr. Paris, hold your temper." Tuvok warned him, and then addressed the alien again. "As I am sure our Captain has already explained to you, Voyager cannot run without the warp core."

"That not my problem." The alien said dryly. "I am running out of resources to fly my own ship, I need that core! It's that or you'll never see the redhead and the tattooed face again," he threatened.

"Our warp core technology might not be compatible with your ship. Transferring it may cause you much more harm than good." Tuvok informed the alien. The alien on the screen shook his head.

"I've done numerous calculations, it will work. You have 8 hours to come to your decision." He disappeared off screen.

"He cannot be serious! Our warp core? His vessel is at least ten times smaller than Voyager. He'll burn out his pipes!" Tom turned around and addressed Tuvok.

"Mr. Kim, were you able to locate Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay?"

"Negative sir." Harry shook his head and lowered his gaze, blowing out a frustrating sigh.

"Mr. Paris, I am aware of the dangers this holds, but these are his terms. I will attend this matter with Lieutenant Torres, who will surely come up with an alternative that suits the aliens' needs." Tuvok said and rose from his seat. "Mr. Kim, inform me as soon as the alien makes contact again."

"Aye Sir." he acknowledged.

Tuvok stepped into the lift and ordered it to Engineering.

"He wants our warp core? Is he out of his mind?" B'Elanna yelled. "There is no way his ship can handle that much power. "

"I see you have already been informed of the situation at hand." Tuvok replied as he entered Engineering.

"Tom told me of his demands, yes, but they're impossible to meet." She turned to her console and brought up the schematics of the alien ship, which they were able to get while scanning it during the last attack. "First of all, our technology might be compatible with a few modifications, but those will take up a whole lot of time an effort. Even then I don't know if it will work. But second, our warp core is built for a ship the size of Voyager. Compared to us, that vessel is like a mouse to an elephant. The alien won't know what will hit him if he uses all that power. He'll blow the whole thing up, and us along with it if we're lying dead in open space without our core."

"Can you find a solution that will benefit the both of us?" Tuvok asked.

B'Elanna shook her head, but the twinkle in her eyes revealed that some idea was brewing. "Give me a few hours; I'll see what I can do."

"You have exactly 7.30 hours until the alien will contact us again."

"That should be enough." She immediately started working on her idea. Her fingers flew over the console, one schematic after another appearing on screen. Tuvok watched her in silence. B'Elanna sensed his presence and turned around, glaring at him. It didn't faze him, but he understood the meaning of her stare and left her to her work.

"Is that your stomach?" Janeway asked Chakotay.

"I've never felt so hungry," he answered.

"You should have taken my share too."

"And leave you hungry? You need your strength too, Kathryn."

They jumped up when the door opened and the alien walked in. He threw what looked like bread to them and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "They have exactly 3 hours left to make their decision, and then I throw you two in space."

Chakotay flung himself forward, but he was stopped by the alien's hand, which forcefully grabbed Chakotay's throat. He could hardly breathe.

"I order you to let him go." Janeway yelled and grabbed the aliens arm. She dug her nails deep into flesh, but the alien didn't move a muscle. With his other hand he pushed her to the side and planted his fist hard into Chakotay's ribs. She could hear them crack and Chakotay screamed out in pain. The alien let him go and he staggered forward onto his knees.

Janeway rubbed her shoulder, which was bruised from hitting the wall and took a step towards the alien. Chakotay got up on his feet and tried a second time to hurt the alien, but to no avail. Kof'tl first pushed Kathryn out of his way again, and then focused on Chakotay. Kathryn hit the wall again, this time with her head. A pounding headache immediately set in and her vision was blurred. She had to focus to stay conscious.

Chakotay got another hit in the ribs, and a sharp pain almost paralyzed him. Kof'tl grabbed his hair and slapped Chakotay in the face. "You have some nerve." He growled and threw the smaller man across the room again before he disappeared through the door.

Janeway dragged herself to Chakotay who was struggling to get some air into his lungs. She looked down at his left side and noticed something was really wrong. She carefully zipped open his jacket and found what had to be his rib sticking out. Blood was gushing out of the wound.

Instinctively she got out of her own jacket and ripped off the sleeves. With the soft lining of her coat she dressed the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. She used her sleeves to keep everything in place. Chakotay groaned with every move she made, but she knew it had to be done or he would bleed to death.

"Can't breathe," he huffed.

"I know. Where's the Doctor when you need him." She got up and started banging on the door. "We need medical attention," she yelled, but got no answer.

"Time is up. I hope you've thought this through." Kof'tl said to Tuvok.

"We have indeed given this the proper attention and we have an alternative to your demand."

"What alternative. I want that warp core!" he growled.

"Our warp core will not be compatible with the systems on your vessel; however, our Chief Engineer has constructed a core that resembles the power and functionality of ours." Tuvok explained.

B'Elanna took a step forward and came into view of the alien. "If you allow me to come aboard, I can help you install the core. Once it is installed, the Captain, Commander, and I can be transported back and get on our way out of your space."

"Will it work?"

"I'll have to run some tests when we install it, but I'm almost certain it will work perfectly. With proper maintenance, it'll keep you going for years." B'Elanna explained.

"No tricks!" the alien warned. B'Elanna held up her hands and gave her most angelic look. Inside she was boiling. The nerve he had. "Alright, you can come on board, but only you!"

Tuvok nodded and B'Elanna went straight back to Engineering to get everything in order. "We will be ready for transfer in 20 minutes." Tuvok said.

"I will contact you!" Kof'tl said before he abruptly cut communication.

"Mr. Kim, were you able to locate the Captain and Commander?" Tuvok turned to Harry.

"Affirmative, but the Commanders vital signs are unstable. I think something is wrong."

"Can you get a lock on them?"

"I'm afraid not. They seem to be in a shielded room; I'm having trouble reading their lifesigns," Harry explained.

XXXXX

"Why are you banging?" Kof'tl raised his voice in annoyance when he entered the little room.

"We need a doctor. Chakotay has a punctured lung and can hardly breathe. He has already lost a lot of blood and is close to going into shock." Kathryn tried to stay calm, but she was scared for Chakotay's life if they didn't get him to the Doctor in time. "Please, let my crew transport him out of here to our sickbay." she pleaded.

"Not until I have what I need," the alien said dryly.

"He will die if he doesn't get medical care right now!" She was boiling inside.

"Your Chief Engineer will be here in less than 15 minutes to install a smaller version of your warp core. IF, and only if it works, I will let you go."

"He won't hold that long," she hissed. "He needs the Doctor NOW!"

Kof'tl grabbed her by the throat and lifted her easily. She held onto his arms, struggling to breathe. "I said NO!" He let her go and she staggered to the floor, filling her lungs with much needed air. He left them in the dark again.

Chakotay coughed and groaned, reaching for his broken ribs. "Kathryn…" he whispered. She crawled over to him and lifted his head onto her knees. He looked pale, droplets of sweat shimmering on his forehead. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Hold on Chakotay. He'll release us soon! Then we can see the Doctor. You'll be fine." She hardly believed her own words. Looking down at him, she knew they didn't have much time.

"I can't breathe."

"You have a punctured lung. You've already lost a lot of blood." She informed him, but guessed he already knew that much. "B'Elanna will be here soon. She'll get us out."

XXXXX

"Ready for transfer." B'Elanna told Tuvok over the comm.

Tuvok nodded to Kof'tl, who transported everything to his vessel.

B'Elanna immediately started working on the smaller core. She replaced his source of energy with hers and connected all the wires. It lit up and that was a good sign. It was compatible.

After a few tests, it was ready for first use. "Start up your engine." she told Kof'tl. He did as said and the engines came to life. A smile crept across his face.

"It works."

"Of course it works!" B'Elanna said smugly. "Now release the Captain and Commander and transport us back to Voyager," she demanded.

"Not just yet. I'm going to take it for a test-drive first.," he said.

"He's bailing!" Tom yelled and maneuvered Voyager to follow him.

"Mr. Kim…" Tuvok looked at Harry.

"Almost there. I'm locking on to their life signs. I have B'Elanna and the Captain, but the Commander's signs are very faint." Sweat was dripping down his face. This had to work; he knew he could do this.

"He's charging up to go to warp." Tom informed.

"Match his current speed. Do not lose him." Tuvok ordered.

"I'm tired."

"I'm ordering you to stay awake!"

"I can't…"

"Don't you dare close your eyes! Chakotay! No, damn it! Wake up!"

Kathryn Janeway tried her best to shake him back into consciousness, but this time it didn't work. She needed the Doctor, now.

The tears that streamed down her face surprised her. She wiped them away angrily, forcing down the ones that threatened to follow, but she lost the battle.

She pulled her Commander close to her chest and silently started praying.

"Chakotay, open your eyes, please. I need you! I can't do this without you." She cried. "I need you in my life!"

It became clear to her, she loved him more than she ever dared to admit to herself.

Would she ever get the chance to tell him? By the looks of it, she was afraid that she had let the chance pass her by.

"Stay with me Chakotay! They're coming, just hang in there for a little longer," she whispered in his ear.

That moment, the all too familiar blue light shimmered them out of their situation. Just in time.

"I've got them!" Harry cheered. "They're in sickbay!"

"Mr. Paris, get us out of 'tl's space, full speed." Tuvok gave the order.

"Aye sir." Tom acknowledged and got as far away from that nut job as fast as he could.

The Doctor worked on Chakotay's broken ribs. He had to do precision surgery to get splintered fragments out of the soft tissues, before he could re-inflate the punctured lung.

Kathryn paced the room, never taking her eyes off Chakotay. She had her hand over her mouth and with the other arm she held to her chest. She felt like breaking down into tears, but she had to stay strong for him. She didn't notice that she was still crying silently.

It was B'Elanna's gentle touch that woke her out of her trance. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so." Kathryn said, barely a whisper. "I don't know what I would do without him." She covered her eyes and had to fight more tears.

B'Elanna had never seen her Captain in that state. Chakotay had been in this situation before, always with Janeway by his side. Never before had she cried.

"He's out of danger." The Doctor said as he closed the medical arms of the bio-bed. Both Kathryn and B'Elanna were at Chakotay's side in a second. "I will keep him sedated until the blood transfusion has completed. He'll be in some pain when he wakes up, but he will recover without any problems."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kathryn said. She placed her hands on Chakotay's upper arm; she needed the contact.

"I'll leave you to make my report on this." The Doctor nodded, but got no reaction from the Captain.

"Let's give them some time." B'Elanna said to him and they left them.

Kathryn pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bio-bed. Her eyes never left his face. He looked peaceful now, the color already coming back into his cheeks. She reached up and pushed back a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"You scared the hell out of me,"she whispered and took his hand into hers. She gently caressed the soft spot between his thumb and finger with the tip of hers. She felt her eyes grow heavy, but she didn't want to go to sleep. Finally, it caught up to her and she laid her head to rest on his arm.

Xxxxx

Kathryn woke from a pain in her neck. She stretched it out and opened her eyes to find herself still sitting by Chakotay's side. He was sleeping peacefully, so she decided to leave him a minute to get a much-needed cup of coffee.

When she returned, the Doctor was checking his vital signs. He prepared a hypo spray and administered it to his jugular.

"How is he, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"His recovery is going well. I'm not going to give him any more sedatives; it's time for him to wake up. These will wear off within the hour. He needs to build up his strength again, so when he wakes up, he can have something to eat."

"I'll make sure he does. Thank you Doctor." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

She sat down next to Chakotay again and held her steaming mug to her lips. The smell calmed her senses, but didn't ease her mind. She kept mulling over the same thing over and over again. She loved her First Officer!

Chakotay stirred and Janeway immediately stood by his side.

"What a nice sight to wake up to!" he said with a very raspy voice. Janeway smiled, but had to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I'm thirsty."

When the words had sunk in, she offered him a sip from a cup of water. "Thank you." He watched her look at him; she hadn't even said one word. "Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay?"

The question threw her. She hadn't realized her quietness, but she was so relieved he was awake, and alive. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to break through. Chakotay saw that and reached for her hand. A shiver went down her spine.

"I… I'm…" she sighed deeply, "I'm fine." She said when the one thing she wanted to say didn't come.

"No, you're not." He simply stated.

"I'm not. I…" she felt so scared. It was so simple, yet so complicated. She turned away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. He pulled her closer, placed his finger on her cheek and made her look at him. Their eyes met and she was pushed over the precipice. Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked worried.

"I thought I'd lost you. I held you in my arms and you were slipping away, and I couldn't do anything, and…" she rambled on.

Chakotay didn't understand what was happening. He had never seen her in this state before. This certainly wasn't the first time his life had been in danger. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest. He looked down at her and she looked up into his eyes. "I love you," she repeated.

Chakotay's heart skipped a beat. He had heard right! A huge smile lighted up his face and he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my sweet Kathryn."

She couldn't believe she had finally said it. A huge weight was lifted from her shoulders and she felt free.

The look in his eyes mesmerized her and pulled her closer. Inches away from his mouth, his warm breath caressed her face. She closed her eyes and the distance between them and planted her lips on his.

"Uhum…"

Their eyes flew open and she reluctantly broke the kiss. They both looked at the Doctor, standing by the bedside, a massive grin on his face.

"I see you're awake." He stated the obvious. "How are you feeling? Not experiencing any dizziness or light-headedness?"

"Not from my injuries if that's what you mean." Chakotay joked. That comment gave Kathryn flushed cheeks. She stood up to go recycle her coffee cup, hoping no one would notice.

"I need to do some final checks before I can give you the all clear." The Doctor said and immediately started them.

"I'll come back later," Janeway said and gave the Doctor some space. Chakotay nodded and winked.

Janeway was startled by her door chime. "Come in," she called and was surprised to see Chakotay standing in her doorway.

"Medical attention please," he said and walked over to her.

She actually thought he was in distress and was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

He pointed at his lips. "They are aching," he smiled coyly.

She playfully swatted his upper arm and stepped into his welcoming arms. She rose on her toes and kissed him, tenderly. Their first kiss had been sudden and new, but most of all too short due to the Doctor's interruption. This one felt almost familiar, safe.

Chakotay broke the kiss, leaning against her forehead, his eyes closed. "You can't even begin to imagine how long I have wanted to kiss you," he admitted.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Years!"

"Me too."

"But… why…"

"I couldn't… Starfleet…" she started.

"Starfleet can kiss my… "he finished and kissed her again.

"Make love to me!" she whispered into his mouth, not leaving him an option to reply by kissing him again. This time more passionate, more demanding.

Their lovemaking felt like it had been long overdue. It was perfect. It had been a while for both of them, but it was like they were made for each other.

Xxxxxxxx

Kathryn woke of a gentle stirring next to her. A warm feeling engulfed her and a smile crept across her face. She slowly turned around and snuggled closer to Chakotay's inviting arms. He instinctively wrapped it around her naked body, pulling her even closer. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered in her hair.

Her smile broadened and she closed her eyes, feeling the love in his simple words. "Good morning love." She looked up into his sleep filled eyes and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Spirits, why did it take us this long? This feels so good. You belong here," he said and caressed her cheek.

"I do, don't I?" she answered and placed feathery kisses on his neck and shoulders.

Chakotay gently turned them around and hovered over her, just looking into her blue eyes. "I love you." he whispered and covered her mouth with his.

Kathryn wrapped arms and legs around him, drawing him slowly into her. They rocked and moved gently, but steadily until they both reached their climax and just lay there, sated.

"I love you too," was the last thing she said, before they both drifted off in peaceful sleep.

THE END

BDC 2012


End file.
